The present invention relates to network-enabled devices and systems comprising network-enabled devices.
The present invention further relates to a computer program product comprising computer-readable program code that enables a processor of a processing system to implement a method for operating a network-enabled device.
Network-enabled devices are widely known and typically provisioned for integration (e.g. connection) with a networked system. When integrated with a networked system, such network-enabled devices may send and receive information which may facilitate or assist operation of such devices.